


Crazy Little Thing

by Claire



Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-15
Updated: 2008-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Connor Temple thinks about it he can honestly say that he wouldn't be in this position if it wasn't for the dinosaurs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Little Thing

If Connor Temple thinks about it he can honestly say that he wouldn't be in this position if it wasn't for the dinosaurs. He can even, on a good day when his brains aren't being sucked out through his dick (and Connor is gleeful to admit that this is happening more often than he'd ever hoped these days), track it back to one dinosaur in particular.

When Connor was three, his Dad went to Brighton for a weekend for a stag-do. It had been his Uncle Mark's stag-do, and Connor still remembers his mother's words as his Dad had been leaving the house, about not getting too pissed and if he brought home another traffic cone he'd be sleeping in the shed with the seven they already had.

When his Dad had come back home on the Monday - red-eyed, hung-over, but at least sans traffic cone - he'd kissed Connor's Mum, begged for a fry-up and handed Connor a small plastic bag from Bainbridge's containing a cuddly dinosaur. (Connor later identified it as being a Sellosaurus, although its back legs had been too small and he was pretty sure they've never actually been bright blue with lurid orange stripes.)

That one cuddly dinosaur (named Muffy and still living in a cupboard back at his parents's house, although now only with one eye) opened Connor up to a whole world that led to right here and right now, and he sometimes wonders if his Dad had had any inkling of what he was opening Connor up to when he handed Muffy over. (Connor also sometimes wonders if his Dad _had_ known where Muffy would lead to, if he would have decided to go for the small plastic gun he'd apparently been eyeing instead. Even if his Dad had later admitted that it had been the voice of Connor's Mum in the back of his head telling him _not to bloody dare_ that had made him put down the gun and wander over to the pile of cuddly dinosaurs stacked on a table in the corner of the toy department.)

It's a slap to his thigh that pulls Connor away from thoughts of dinosaurs, Brighton and his Mum's fry-ups; that pulls him back to Stephen, staring at him reproachfully as Connor's dick bobs about in front of his lips, slick from Stephen's mouth.

"Y'know, if you can daydream when I'm blowing you, then maybe I'm doing something wrong." But the words are light, mock pout on Stephen's lips overlaid by the smile that's trying to break out and the humour in his eyes. "Maybe I should go and see if Nick can pay me more attention."

Stephen glances back to where Nick is sitting in one of the chairs, hand wrapped around the hard cock that sticking out of his jeans as he slowly wanks himself.

"What--" It takes Connor a couple of seconds to realise that Stephen's moving away from where he's been kneeling between Connor's legs and crawling over to Nick. Takes him a couple of seconds to even think about pushing himself off the bed he's sitting on and following. "Stephen!"

But Stephen's already reached Nick, already has Nick's fingers in his hair and is already nuzzling Nick's cock.

"It's hardly fair to leave poor Connor hanging, Stephen," laughs Nick, and the hitch in his voice and the way the words break in the middle show he's not as unaffected by having a naked Stephen Hart kneeling at his feet as he's trying to make out. "Not when we asked him here in the first place."

(And Connor's still not exactly sure how they got from a dozen Eoraptors in Kensington to him sitting on Nick's bed with Stephen sucking his cock like it's going out of fashion, but he's not about to start complaining now.)

"Serves him right for ignoring me," Stephen retorts, words partly muffled against Nick's jeans, but the denim unable to totally mask the laughter in the tone.

"Sorry?" Connor offers, wondering which words will get Stephen's lips back on his dick.

Stephen looks at him, heated blue gaze making Connor's cock jump. "What do you want, Connor?"

The words are layered with honey and sex, and Connor's half-tempted to point to his dick and ask Stephen if he _really_ needs to ask that question, when he thinks about it. Thinks about the images that come to his mind at night, when he's lying in bed, fingers wrapped around himself and absently hoping that Rex isn't in the rafters watching him. Again.

"I want to watch you--"

And then the words trail off in a flush of red and embarrassment because he's not quite sure how to _ask_.

Only he doesn't need to. Doesn't need to ask because Nick just smiles like he knows exactly what Connor's thinking. He looks down at Stephen, who grins and nods (and the lack of words just emphasises to Connor how well the two of them _fit_ ) and swipes his tongue over Nick's cock before getting to his feet.

Nick pushes himself out the chair as Stephen moves, hand reaching out to Connor. "Come here." Words quiet and careful and not an order at all, but Connor still finds himself moving, still finds himself with his hand in Nick's and being pulled into Nick's embrace, lips pressing against his. Nick's lips are softer than Connor expects, gentle with a surprising hint of chemical strawberry. But the kiss is fleeting and it's only a second before Nick pulls back, grinning at the mew of loss Connor makes (although he'll deny it if he's ever asked) as Nick manoeuvres him around to face Stephen.

"Forgetting about me already, Connor?" Stephen smirks as he looks at him, all languid grace sprawled across the bed, his hand reaching out to catch the tube Nick is throwing to him.

Nick's pressed closely behind Connor, body heat seeping through his shirt as Nick's hand steals downwards and a finger trails over Connor's cock and across his balls. Nick's other hand is against Connor's stomach and the light pinch to his balls has Connor grabbing Nick's arm tightly and his cock getting harder (even though Connor thinks that's impossible, that he's already harder than he's ever been).

And Stephen watches them and smiles, just fucking _smiles_ , as he flips open the tube and squirts KY onto his fingers.

Stephen's eyes are on Connor's, gaze not breaking as his hand moves, fingers creeping between his legs and pressing against the entrance to his body. Connor thinks maybe he should say something, should move, do anything, but he can't. Because his eyes are too busy watching, too busy being fixed on that one place as Stephen's fingers sink inside himself, slick and careful and Connor's dick twitches and all he can think is that he wants to be on the bed with Stephen.

There's a soft laugh in Connor's ear and the fingers wrapped around his cock tighten slightly as they move, pre-come slicking their way. He can feel Nick's own hardness pressing against his arse and he's torn between pushing back against it or thrusting into the hand jerking him off.

"Every time he does this my cock gets hard in two seconds flat," Nick comments. And Connor knows that Nick and Stephen have been together for years, knows that this isn't the first time Nick's seen Stephen laid out in front of him, head thrown back and fingers working their way into his body. He finds himself nodding, agreeing with Nick's words, mainly because he's pretty sure that his own dick would have gone from nothing to begging in the time it took Stephen to get past the first knuckle on his fingers if he wasn't already hard enough to drill holes in the wall.

"When you sink inside, he's so damn tight around you." Nick's still speaking, voice drifting into Connor's ear on warm breath.

"Do you want to fuck him?"

It takes a second for the question to sink in, takes a second for the word to come to Connor's lips and for his entire body not to be a second away from coming at the thought.

"Yes." Because that's what they're there for. And Connor's still not too sure why they've decided to include him in this, but he's bloody glad they are.

Nick's hands tangle with his as Connor's clothes hit the floor, and Connor's never been so happy for a simple trousers and shirt combination before. He's barely stepped out of his boxers (and Abby may have been joking when she'd given him these for Christmas last year with the comment that Primark and Muppets had made her think of him - she'd then given him the complete run of Babylon 5 on DVD, so he'd forgiven her the entire 'buying him the same kind of underwear his Mum does' thing - but from now on these are definitely his lucky ones) before he's moving towards the bed.

And then he's there, hands on Stephen, and heat and want and need running through him with every thought. He fumbles for the tube lying next to Stephen, dropping it with suddenly clumsy fingers.

"Let me," says Nick, kneeling next to the bed as he picks up the tube and flicks it open.

Squeezing lubricant onto his own fingers, Nick drops the tube before wrapping his non-slippery hand around Connor's wrist to steady it. Slickness run over Connor as Nick entwines their fingers together, moving their joined hands towards Stephen's arse.

"Yes," hisses Stephen as their fingers press against his body, press against where his own fingers are still buried. And Connor thinks for a moment that they're not all going to fit, him and Stephen and Nick, and then Stephen's body just _gives_ and his fingers, still entwined with Nick's, slide inside.

"Oh god--" The choked off whimper comes from Stephen, and for an instant Connor panics, thinks that it's too much and tries to pull back, but Nick's hand is on his arm, stopping him.

"Just breathe."

Connor's not sure if Nick's talking to him or to Stephen, because they're both doing what he says; both breathing, both taking hitching little breaths as Stephen's body clenches around the fingers inside of him.

"Oh god, just--"

Connor thinks that if Stephen's next word is _stop_ that he might just cry.

"--fuck me." Stephen's hips are moving, pushing himself down on the fingers buried in him. "Please--"

And if Connor thought his cock was hard at the thought of fucking Stephen, it's nothing compared with how hard it gets hearing him _beg_ for it. He looks over at Nick, and Nick just smiles as he pulls his fingers out of Stephen and leans over to the bedside cabinet to grab a condom out of the drawer.

"I--" Connor looks down at his cock, hot and hard and wanting to get inside Stephen _right the fuck now_ , and at his fingers, still buried in Stephen's warmth, before glancing back at Nick, pleading look on his face. "Please?"

Shaking his head in amusement, Nick opens the packet, pulling out the condom and deftly rolling it down Connor's dick. "You want me to fuck him for you, too?" he asks, grinning.

"That's fine," Connor replies, a little too quickly from the growing smirk on Nick's face. Connor's pretty sure he can handle this part.

Pulling Stephen's fingers out of Stephen's body, along with his own, Connor shuffles forward, jumping slightly when Nick's fingers wrap around his cock and line it up with Stephen's entrance.

"Just thought I'd help," Nick says, eyes wide, red lower lip from where he's bitten it and his other hand holding Stephen's, their fingers linked together.

"Connor--"

Connor's attention snaps back to Stephen, snaps back to the blue eyes watching him and the tongue snaking out to lick at dry lips.

"Please--"

Connor's moving before the word leaves Stephen's lips, cock sliding through Nick's fingers and into Stephen.

"Oh god--"

And Connor's not too sure which one of them is speaking, but part of him knows it doesn't matter. He drives forward, and he knows he's not going to last. Stephen is too hot and too tight and too _there_ for Connor to be able to draw this out. Especially not when Stephen's hand is moving between them to wrap around his own cock, jerking himself in a way that has his hand brushing against Connor's stomach as he thrusts.

It's too much and not enough and Connor can feel wetness hitting his skin as Stephen comes, feels Stephen's body tightening around him in a grip that brands Stephen's name into every inch of Connor's dick. And Connor wants to hold out, wants to make it last, but he needs to come hard and now, and he empties himself into Stephen in one final thrust, hips twitching with aftershocks as he tries to bury himself even deeper into the man under him as he half collapses onto Stephen.

"Jesus--"

The soft Scottish mutter brings Connor back to himself and he looks over at Nick, blond head on the bed with Stephen's fingers tangled in his hair and tremors running through his body.

"Ni--" But Connor's throat is too rough, too dry to get the name out, so he swallows a couple of times and tries again. "Nick?" And he's ignoring the urge to call Cutter 'Professor', thinks that surely, after this, they're past that stage.

Nick lifts his head off the bed, Stephen's hand sliding down to his shoulder as he looks at Connor. "M'good," he says. "The mess on the floor? Not so much," he says wryly as he glances at Stephen. "Stephen?"

"Do it yourself, well fucked and yes, he's getting heavy," comes the reply, causing Nick to frown.

"Huh?"

"Am I cleaning the floor, how do I feel and should Connor move," Stephen expands, wiggling slightly under Connor.

"Sorry," Connor says, sheepishly, realising his entire weight is resting on Stephen. Bracing himself for movement (and only half-sure his body will listen to him when he tells it to move), Connor rolls off and out of Stephen, pulling the condom off as he settles on the bed next to him. "Bin?"

"Give it here." Pushing himself to his feet, Nick takes the condom and staggers out of the bedroom. A few seconds later the toilet flushes before Nick reappears, stripping his clothes off and dropping them to the floor. "Shift over," he says, poking Stephen in the side.

"Ugh, movement," Stephen complains, but he moves anyway, burrowing closer to Connor to make space for Nick in the double bed

And this is another thing Connor's surprised at; how _right_ this all feels, the three of them in this bed.

"Have we got any bacon in the fridge?" Stephen says suddenly. "I just fancy a bacon sarnie."

"And this is another thing you'll get used to," Nick says. "After sex, Stephen eats enough for three people."

_Another thing he'll get used to._ Connor flushes at Nick's words, at the assumption that isn't just a one time thing. "I could go for a bacon butty myself," he says.

"Oh god," Nick groans, "two of you eating me out of house and home. What did I do to deserve this?"

"You were a very good boy in a past life," Stephen answers.

There's a beat and then, "Yeah, I guess I was. Now shut up and let me get some kip, I'll make bacon sandwiches later."

When Connor was three, his Dad bought him a dinosaur that led him to right here and right now. And he wouldn't change that for anything.


End file.
